Ultimo año ¿Un año tranquilo?
by Akemi-Kuchiki
Summary: -Maduren un poco! ya es nuestro ultimo año!- grito histerica la pelirroja, ellos solo sonrieron y contestaron: -¿Ultimo año?¿Madurar?, estimada pelirroja, lo que madura se pudre...


Un comienzo algo agitado

Eran las 10:50 de la mañana del primero de septiembre, en la estación de King's Cross cuatro chicos corrían como locos empujando los carros donde llevaban sus cosas, ya que perderían el su tren que salía, exactamente, en diez minutos…

-James, Sirius los mataré – gritó una de ellos, la chica tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos castaños con pequeños reflejos dorados, largo hasta un poco mas de media espalda liso con bucles al final y ojos violeta con destellos azul celeste, era alta pero no tanto, tenia la estatura perfecta según la mayoría del sexo masculino y tenia las curvas necesarias en los lugares justos. Recibía el nombre de Kaithlyn Roxanne Shipe.

- Kaith eres muy refinada, eso se hace así – se aclaró la garganta- ¡¡MUERTE!! – esto lo gritó una chica alta, tez blanca, cabellos negro azabache liso hasta media espalda (aunque con vida propia según ella), ojos del color de las avellanas y buena figura. Se llamaba Keira Elizabeth, Lizzie para sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué tanta violencia? – preguntó un chico alto, de cabello de un color negro tan intenso que con la luz se veían reflejos azules, que contrastaba con su piel muy blanca, ojos azules con destellos grisáceos que hipnotizaban al que los viera, buena figura… (NA: las autoras dejan de escribir para buscar un vaso para la baba) MUY buena figura (NA: baba, baba, baba) y siempre con una sonrisa picara y un tanto arrogante en el rostro. Su nombre era (NA: todos sabemos quien es…) Sirius Black (NA: Uff hasta el nombre es sexy!).

- Hermanita… tu sabes que en el fondo me quieres – dijo a su vez un chico igual a Lizzie pero un poco mas alto, con los ojos enmarcados por unas gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto de chico travieso (NA: el vaso se lleno... las autoras van a buscar otro), este chico siempre tenia una sonrisa un tanto picara y traviesa en el rostro y una snitch en la mano (NA: adivinen quien será…) respondía al nombre de James Potter (NA: y como es un tanto obvio) era hermano (sobre protector) de Lizzie.

- Solo corran – dijo Kaith.

Llegaron a los andenes 9 y 10 y cruzaron la barrera para llegar al anden 9 ¾, no pararon hasta llegar al tren que por alguna razón desconocida no había salido, cosa que les sorprendió ya que eran las 11:04 y el tren salía siempre puntual, entraron por la única puerta que vieron abierta y se encontraron con dos chicas frente a ellos, una con el cabello largo hasta un poco mas de media espalda de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego, tan blanca como la nieve y respondía al nombre de Lily Evans y la otra tenia el cabello negro y liso que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros de piel canela ella se llamaba Zara, Zara Frenkle, las dos eran altas y tenían buen cuerpo, la pelirroja tenia dos hermosas esmeraldas por ojos mientras que la pelinegra los 

tenia verde oscuro, Lily siempre tenia una sonrisa dulce en el rostro excepto cuando la hacían enojar en esos momentos lo mejor es correr… mientras que Sarah siempre iba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y nunca se molestaba (bueno casi nunca).

-Muévanse, Remus está dañando toda la locomotora por ustedes – dijo Lily con un matiz molesto en su voz.

-Ya Lily no los regañes, vamos, ya tenemos lugar – dijo Sarah.

- ¡Lily, Zara! – Kaith y Lizzie se abalanzaron sobre sus amigas y las cuatro se unieron en un abrazo que solo ellas entendían y de lejos no se veía nada bien, el tren se puso en movimiento y un momento después llego un chico alto, de tez pálida, tanto que podría resultar enfermizo, cabello castaño claro casi rubio, ojos color miel con destellos dorados, buena figura (NA: vaso casi lleno) MUY buena figura, (NA: Oops! El vaso se lleno…xD) y su rostro siempre adornado con una sonrisa dulce y sincera (NA: ¡¡Que bello!!(L) ¡me enamore profundamente!) Su nombre (NA: como todos deben saber) Remus John Lupin.

-Hola chicos – saludo Remus no mas verlos.

- Hey Moony! – dijeron James y Sirius (protocolo de bienvenida)

Después de todos los saludos (NA: asombrosamente seguían en el pasillo; es que una perfección así no se puede desaprovechar encerrándola en un compartimiento eso es un pecado) Sirius empezó a dar vueltas en el pasillo como buscando algo.

-Pad… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto James.

-¿Dónde esta Peter? – pregunto en respuesta el aludido (NA: si… la rata tiene que salir por respeto a Rowling pero ya verán que las va a pagar muy caro maldita rata asquerosa…).

-¿PETER?- gritaron James y Remus a la vez y corrieron hacia la puerta del vagón, a cierta distancia se veía un chico gordo, feo, dientón, inútil, rata faldera (NA: perro no pobre Sirius), traidor, maldito hijo de… (NA: esta pág. esta disponible para todo publico por lo que omitimos ciertos matices del vocabulario… entiendan hay que defender los derechos de los menores) y todos los insultos posibles… corría con el baúl en una mano y la barriga (lipa) le rebotaba. Gritaba inútilmente (NA: como todo lo que hace, dice, etc.):

- ¡ESPERENME! – se acercaba mas al tren que por alguna razón disminuía la velocidad.

Todos los alumnos del colegio se asomaron por la puerta de atrás, y de la nada apareció un chico alto, pelirrojo, ojos azul zafiro que llevaba una camisa abierta hasta el tercer botón que dejaba ver un perfecto torso. Se llamaba Derek Seater. El chico grito a todo pulmón:

-¡SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! A VER… ¿LLEGARA? ¿NO LLEGARA?

-¡¡SEATER!! ¡IDIOTA! QUE NO VES QUE… - Lizzie se interrumpió a media frase para agregar - ¡buena idea! ¡50 es mío!

- El matrimonio se acerca, ¡ya estamos compartiendo bienes! – dijo Derek emocionado por lo bajo a Kaith, quien al escucharlo puso una mano en su hombro con pesar.

- ¡10 galeones a que no llega! – grito James.

- ¡Que sean 20! – apoyo Sirius.

-¡Oye Derek! ¡Todo mi chocolate y 30 galeones a que si llega! – el grito de Remus hizo que todos se detuvieran en lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a verlo, acto seguido comenzaron a apostar en su contra todos menos Zara, que le dijo al oído:

- 50 y te apoyo

-20

-30

- ¡Hecho!

Se estrecharon la mano para cerrar el trato y la chica grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡RUEDA PETER!!

Todos se callaron al escucharla y Sirius y James se tiraron al piso llorando de la risa, sin embargo ella siguió gritando coreada por las risas de sus compañeros…

-¡LANZA EL BAUL PETER! ¡RUEDA! ¡USA TU PANZA PARA ALGO! ¡APROVECHA TU CONDICION DE REDONDO!

El baúl de Peter salió volando de su mano, pero corrió con la mala suerte de que se desvió y cayo por el precipicio. Ante esto James, Sirius y Remus estallaron en nuevas carcajadas, la situación era mas o menos así: todo el colegio se reía (bueno casi todo) Remus estaba doblado por la risa, James se aferraba con una mano a la pared y con la otra se apretaba el estomago que ya le dolía por el esfuerzo, y Sirius estaba dando vueltas en el piso doblado y sujetándose también el abdomen, mientras que Peter estaba preocupado porque creía que tendría que llegar así al colegio y su baúl se había caído.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE – gritó una furiosa pelirroja, quitando a todo el mundo sacó la varita y apunto a la rata, digo Peter, lo levitó y lo metió en el tren, pero movió la mano muy hacia atrás y rompió el hechizo antes de colocarlo en el suelo, causando que cayera estrepitosamente, aunque no cayó directamente en el suelo, cayo sobre… Snape, James Sirius y Remus al ver esto estallaron en nuevas carcajadas, Peter se iba a levantar pero Lily en su impulso por que todo volviera a la normalidad ya había invocado al baúl del chico, que llegó volando y no lo detuvo a tiempo, teniendo por resultado que el baúl golpeara a Peter en la nuca que cayó otra vez sobre Snape y por la fuerza de la caída y la gravedad, etc. Cayeron muy cerca y terminaron dándose un beso en los labios, las bellezas esculturales, alias los merodeadores, que ya se estaban calmando, terminaron, sin reparos, en el piso nuevamente por la risa.

Las cosas se clamaron un poco y todos volvieron a sus compartimientos, eso si, sin dejar de reírse por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Potter no te burles – dijo Lily conteniendo la risa y simulando molestia.

-Evans no seas aguafiestas – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Verdad Lily déjanos un ratito de diversión – apoyó Remus.

- Pues diviértanse de otra manera – dijo ella cortante.

- Se me ocurren varias maneras de divertirme contigo, a solas… - dijo james con voz ronca y una sonrisa seductora (NA: ¿se lo imaginan?; yo me podría divertir contigo cuando quieras James, soy creativa… MUY creativa).

Lily comenzó a conjurar una antorcha y una daga mientras James se levantaba con cautela y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.

-Evans… no querrás cometer un homicidio contra mi amigo, ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Black, no será solo UN homicidio – respondió ella haciendo énfasis en "UN", y con la voz suave y pausada, mientras lo veía de una forma que asustaría a un dementor. Sirius también comenzó a caminar hacia atrás – pero Black no te preocupes, no será un homicidio – los chicos respiraron aliviados – será un… ¡¡SACRIFICIO!!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo ya que creían a la pelirroja capaz de eso y mas.

-Lizzie, a mi se me ocurren varias formas de divertirnos juntos – dijo Derek a la pelinegra.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita, Lizzie convoco una lanza y un cuerno de caza, mientras Derek echaba a correr, después de sonar el cuerno de caza, empezó a perseguirlo, pero el ya estaba alcanzando a los merodeadores. Lizzie alcanzó a Lily en pocos minutos y esta gritó:

-¡Al fin alguien que me apoya! ¡MUERTE A TODOS LOS POTTER!

- Hey! – protestó Lizzie.

-Dije los… masculino – se excusó la pelirroja.

- Ok… ¡MUERTE A LOS PELIRROJOS! – grito la pelinegra.

-¡Oye! – esta vez le toco quejarse a Lily.

-Dije los… masculino… - contraatacó ella.

-bueno ya que nadie me quiere matar a mí… – dijo Sirius pero no pudo terminar la frase por un grito de la pelirroja.

-¡MUERTE A BLACK!

- ¡A Sirius no lo toquen!- gritó Kaithlyn detrás de ellas.

-Bueno… ¡POTTER ES MIO! – grito entonces Lily, cosa que hizo que James se volteara (aun corriendo) abriera los brazos y gritara:

- ¡Siempre tuyo Evans! – pero al ver la cara de la chica se retractó de haberlo dicho en ese momento y volvió a correr hacia delante.

De la nada Sirius se detuvo y todos tropezaron contra él.

-¿Padfoot que…? – comenzó a decir James pero Sirius lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y se volteó con un bulto extraño entre las túnicas.

-detrás de mi – dijo as sus amigos y estos no se atrevieron a cuestionarlo – ¡atrás! – Gritó hacia las chicas sacando el bulto de sus ropas que resultó ser una linda chiquilla por lo visto de primero con el cabello de un extraño color rosa chicle y baja de estatura, acto seguido les dijo – o hago que las ataque y ella es peligrosa.

Los alumnos salían de sus compartimientos a ver que pasaba y no se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los merodeadores y a las chicas como protagonistas de la escena, los niños de primero con los que estaba la chiquilla antes de que Sirius se apropiara de ella veían la escena entre asustados y extrañados y solo rogaban porque fueran los extraños del colegio.

-¿Sirius que haces? – preguntó Kaith llegando a su altura.

- Evans no te atreverás a hacer nada con niños en frente ¿verdad? Mira que estamos en horario de menores… - dijo este a su vez sin prestar atención a la chica.

- Black que bajo has caído, ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? ¡Esconderte detrás de una niña inocente para salvarte! – dijo una Lily muy indignada.

-Sabes que a la hora de la verdad muero antes de que le pase algo – respondió el merodeador ofendido – ya dora gracias, se buena y ve a jugar.

Lily, al darse cuenta de que todos los observaban otra vez, grito como leona hasta que se fueron, los chicos se dirigieron a su compartimiento como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Sirius se detuvo un momento a buscar a la niña.

Una vez en el compartimiento todos centraron su atención en la niña de Sirius, que se sonrojó un poco con todas las miradas encima.

-Eh… ¿Sirius? – Llamó sin obtener respuesta - ¿Sirius? – volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado, al voltear a verlo, lo vio besándose de una forma poco sana con Kaith que se encontraba sobre él.

-¡Padfoot ya párale! – dijo Remus con cara seria.

-O por lo menos búscate un hotel o un compartimiento vacio si tienes muchas prisas – replico a su vez la niña causando la sorpresa de todos.

-No es mala idea – respondió él levantándose del asiento con Kaith en brazos, que en ese momento le besaba el cuello.

-¡Sirius siéntate ya! –dijo Remus tajante y el chico lo vio con cara de perrito abandonado, pero al ver que no funcionaba se volvió y se sentó.

-Hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Zara a la pequeña.

-Verdad que no te presenté – dijo Sirius golpeándose la cabeza con la mano – todo el mundo ella es mi prima Tonks, dora todo el mundo – luego se volvió hacia Kaith – ¿en que estábamos? – y siguió besándola.

-¡Hey Tonks! – dijo James entrando en el compartimiento.

La niña salto a sus brazos, feliz de que hubiese alguien que conociera y no se estuviera besando con otra persona.

-¡James! ¡Que alegría verte! – Dijo la chica desde sus brazos, él la cargó y la sentó en sus piernas – el idiota de Sirius me trajo aquí y se desde que llegamos se ha dedicado a besar a esa chica.

-Bueno tranquila, yo te protejo de ellos, aunque no son malos, mira son mis amigos y pueden ser tuyos también si así lo quieres- dijo James abrazándola.

Lily no pudo evitar mirar la escena enternecida y susurrarle a Zara al oído:

-¿No te parece que James luce tierno así como está con ella? – Zara volteó a verla sorprendida y al momento rectificó – digo… que por fin hace algo útil y no molesta.

-Si Lily lo que digas.

Lo poco que quedaba de viaje transcurrió con normalidad. Poco después estaban en los carruajes dirigiéndose al colegio y los de primero disfrutaban de la vista del castillo desde el lago.

**OoOOoO**

-Cada año esos mocosos se tardan mas – Sirius estaba literalmente tirado en la silla esperando, como todos los demás, a los chicos de primero para que comenzara la selección.

No tuvieron que esperar más, ya que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dándole paso a una pequeña con cabellos rosa chicle que entro corriendo seguida de la profesora McGonagall, quien iba a regañarla cuando Sirius se levantó y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡ASI ES PRIMITA! ¡NO HA COMENZADO EL AÑO Y YA HICISTE MOLESTAR A MINNIE!

-¡BLACK, POTTER, ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!

-¡Pero, profesora! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! O por lo menos aun… - dijo James galante logrando que Lily rodara los ojos con gesto cansado y que varias chicas suspiraran enamoradas.

-Oye… no le gritaste – dijo Lizzie en un susurro.

-¡Si! ¡Y tienes que enterarte de lo del tren! – añadió emocionada Zara.

-¡Pues yo también me tengo que enterar así que comienza a contarnos! – dijo Kaith, acto seguido las chicas se reunieron y comenzaron a cuchichear.

Mientras tanto, Remus intentaba calmar a Sirius y a James quienes estaban desesperados por comida, pero se calmaron instantáneamente cuando McGonagall llamó a Tonks. La niña salió corriendo emocionada, pero tropezó con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sin embargo, consiguió llegar al taburete, y mas sorprendente aun, sentarse (sobre el no debajo).

-Hufflepuff – gritó el sombrero luego de unos minutos.

Tonks se levantó del banquito y colocó el sombrero sobre él, pero cuando fue a caminar a para ir a su mesa sus pies se enredaron con los bajos de la túnica y entre ellos, y se quedaron entre una de las patas del taburete y una saliente que había en el suelo, como resultado de todo este desastre la niña resbaló por los escalones, cosa que causó una gran caída, que la hizo llegar al frente de todas las mesas, acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa donde la esperaban, ansiosas, todas las chicas de su casa ya que era la prima de Sirius Black.

La selección terminó pronto, poco después Dumbledore estaba parado en su asiento preparándose para dar su discurso de cada año, a Sirius casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando lo vio de pie ya que no veía su cena en un futuro próximo.

-¡Bienvenidos! A un nuevo año en Hogwarts, antes que empiece el banquete y la comida los prive de sus demás sentidos me gustaría decirles algunas palabras – Sirius, al oír esto, lanzó un leve sollozo, que en medio del silencio fue escuchado por todos los presentes, el director esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó – si Sr. Black, pero no se preocupe que pronto disfrutará de la cena.

Como todos los años, les recuerdo que el bosque Prohibido está, como su nombre lo indica, Prohibido, y el celador, el Sr. Filch, me pidió que les recordara que la lista de prohibiciones está en la puerta de su despacho, y que aumentó sus números desde el año pasado. Los que quieran hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, deben ir con el jefe de la misma y ellos les harán saber el día que deben presentarse y los puestos disponibles.

Por último, si Sres. Black y Potter, ya vamos a cenar…

-¡En hora buena! Primero los mocosos esos se tardan de más, luego el sombrero no hablaba y ahora usted no deja de hacerlo, como para recompensar el daño… - Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar ya que McGonagall se levanto de su silla hecha una furia y Lily de la suya sin quedarse atrás.

-¡BLACK CALLATE! – gritaron las dos a un tiempo, y hubo un estremecimiento general.

-Evans asustas, ya tenemos suficiente con… - Lily le propinó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y entendió que si valoraba su vida debía callarse.

Todos reían por lo bajo y Lily y la profesora se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa un poco más abierta que las anteriores, soltó un leve suspiro y exclamó:

-Ya extrañaba esto… y se nota que hará falta… bueno basta de sentimentalismos, el último anuncio por el momento, nuestros premios anuales.

El comedor cayó en un silencio total, no se escuchaban ni las respiraciones de las personas. Lily en su mesa empezó a temblar por los nervios y sus amigas le sonrieron transmitiéndole su apoyo.

-Antes de nombrarlos, les informo que los espero en mi oficina mañana, antes de la primera clase, para informarles de sus actividades. Ahora sí – otra vez el silencio y la tensión en el ambiente se hicieron palpables – nuestros premios anuales son… creo que debería dejarlo para el final del banquete, ¿no les parece?

-¡Dígalo ya que tengo hambre!

-¡Black ya cállate! Dijeron la profesora y la prefecta a la vez

-¡Pero si no fui yo!

-Bueno, bueno, de nuestra casa de los valientes, guerreros y puros de corazón, sin mencionar orgullosos como ellos solos, una chica digna de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, ¡LILY EVANS! – la mesa de los leones rugió y aplaudió, con alegría inusitada, seguida de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, todos se pararon para aplaudir y felicitar a la pelirroja, y sus amigos la abrazaron y felicitaron.

Ella se dirigió al frente donde la esperaban el director y su jefe de casa, junto a los demás profesores, todo el comedor estaba lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones a la pelirroja, que lloraba de alegría y emoción. Al llegar, su profesora la abrazó orgullosa de ella y ella correspondió al abrazo sin pensarlo. Luego el director y los otros profesores la abrazaron y felicitaron y el primero le entregó su insignia y un reconocimiento.

-Bueno – Dumbledore esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto y todos se callaran para seguir – me alegro de su entusiasmo, y yo que creí que tenían hambre, sigamos, de la misma casa, un Gryffindor de corazón, que no solo ha destacado en el ámbito escolar, sino también con su gran personalidad, su compañerismo, su compromiso con mantener las tradiciones de su casa – todos pensaban en Remus – su gran habilidad para los deportes y su capacidad, al parecer, innata de llamar la atención – todos se quedaron un tanto confundidos ya que Remus no hacía deportes y definitivamente no buscaba llamar la atención aunque lo hacia de todas formas solo que el lo evitaba – por favor, un gran aplauso para…

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando que el director dejara de jugar y dijera quien era, cuando en medio del silencio, se escuchó un susurro de la mesa de los leones.

-Vejete estúpido… como él no tiene que comer porque ya ha comido todo lo que tiene que comer en su vida y seguro ya comió… (Adivinen quien fue) – dijo Peter (NA: ¡JA! ¿Creyeron que había sido siri-pooh?) y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Gracias Sr. Pettigrew, por cierto, se veía muy bonito rodando detrás del tren – añadió mordaz y todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras un avergonzado Peter se sonrojaba (¡rata asquerosa!) – ahora si, el premio anual – silencio sepulcral – es – se oyen unos redoblantes improvisados, cortesía de James y Sirius, que fueron detenidos por un golpe en la nuca, regalo de Remus – gracias señores, ahora si… el nuevo premio anual es…


End file.
